


bro

by wintercrystale



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Just Friends, M/M, Wedding!, baekron as the broest of bros, dongho had a dream, fluff?, it's not gay if you say no homo bro, no beta we die like men, or should i say just b r o s, or should i say no beta we die like bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: "I know right? There's no way we'd ever marry each other."Aron purses his lips. "Maybe not. Ninety nine percent sure of that.""What about the one percent?" Dongho asks.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	bro

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this fic at half past two in the morning after finishing my other fic for the parallel the night before and i think i was on an acid trip.
> 
> [mixtape: on track](https://youtu.be/XkxWIAe3NDU)? more like mixtape: on crack

_The wedding bells ring throughout the whole venue, reverberating in Dongho's ears as he stands on the altar, amazed at what his team has done to the place. It is visibly a lot brighter with the standing lights scattered around and white flowers decorating every furniture. They even have cute vine curtains with fake butterflies around the entrance where people can take pictures._

_It's the dream wedding Dongho has always wanted and it makes him so giddy inside, as if the eight year old him that lives on is celebrating the fact that he's finally getting married._

_Now, if only Dongho could figure out who he is marrying…_

_It's clear that he's marrying a guy, seeing how he's standing at the altar and his beloved hasn't arrived yet._

_As he breathes more air into his lungs, Dongho imagines the ground beneath him swaying as his head spins. He’s... nervous. Somehow he feels nervous and he can’t pinpoint the exact reason why._

_Then the bells stop ringing and the priest starts talking, though Dongho can't really make out what he's saying. The words are muted, as if Dongho is underwater and everyone else is above looking at him._

_When the self-consciousness settles in—from the fact that he's standing alone and it's his wedding and all eyes must be on him—he hears, loud and clear, the sound of a pair of wooden doors opening._

_Dongho turns to look—that's when the world starts moving in slow motion._

_From between the slits of the door, blinding lights pour in—making Dongho have to squint. And from that blinding light, someone in a beautiful pristine white tuxedo emerges._

_Upon seeing the familiar face, Dongho's mouth is left agape as his eyes widen. One hand comes up to hide his awestruck expression while he's sure he doesn't look so stunning right now as the one getting married. The tears running down his cheek is involuntary amidst his too-fast beating heart and palpable shock._

_It can't be…_

_But that's…_

_Kwak Aron._

_Dongho's broest of bro._

_"Bro…," Dongho whispers as he sees Aron walking down the aisle, hair styled back and smile charming as ever._

_It feels like forever, almost as if the aisle keeps stretching further away the closer Aron gets to the altar. Dongho almost lets out a full-on cry, but luckily Aron's footsteps soon clash against the stairs as he arrives—Aron is Dongho’s very own prince charming now, clad in an invisible armor with a sword sheathed for when he has to protect Dongho from the evils of the world._

_As Aron beams a more dashing smile at Dongho, the latter can't help but to smile back._

_"May I hold your hands, bro?" Aron asks._

_Nodding, Dongho offers his hands as Aron gladly takes them in his own. Aron's grip on Dongho's hands is so strong that Dongho feels like melting into a puddle of goo right in front of their beloved families. Oh, to be Aron’s bro and holding Aron’s hands as they’re about to be married to each other._

_They tune out every word as they gaze into each other's eyes with adoration overflowing, still not believing that they're really going to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Luckily, they don't miss the moment they have to say "I do" and exchange rings afterwards._

_"You may kiss the bro."_

_As soon as those words leave the priest's lips, Aron turns shy. That's why Dongho takes matters into his own hands as he tugs Aron closer and leans in._

_Closer, closer, closer._

_Dongho closes his eyes slowly, bracing for the moment their lips would touch…_

But Dongho's lips met his bedside wall instead.

Sputtering, Dongho's eyes flew open and to his horror, he really was lip-locked with his bedroom wall in the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. Pulling away with the most disgusted look he had ever worn, he sat up on his bed and took a deep breath.

The clock hanging above his bedroom door read seven o'clock, and with the soft sunlight streaming from his window's curtain, he could tell that it must be morning. And Aron must be cooking breakfast right then because Dongho was pretty sure it's a Friday and Aron had morning classes on Fridays.

"Good morning," came Aron's voice with the sizzling of omelette in the background as Dongho walked into their kitchen.

"Dude," Dongho started, pulling a stool from under the kitchen table and sitting on it. "I just had the weirdest dream ever."

"Oh?" Aron humored him without looking away from his work, flipping the omelette as one hand reached out to take a plate from the dish rack.

"Yeah." Dongho rested both arms on the table, hoisting himself up to sit straighter as he grinned at Aron's back. "We got married, bro."

Aron froze mid plating, hands suspended on air with no reason at all as he turned around very slowly to stare at Dongho.

The younger could only stifle a laugh at Aron's furrowed brows and comical confused expression. If Dongho took a photo of Aron right then, the older could become a viral meme among the Gen Z's.

" _Bro_ ," Aron half-whispered, finishing putting his omelette on the plate and sliding it in front of Dongho. "That is the most disgusting domestic shit ever."

At the sight of food served in front of him, Dongho beamed. "Thanks. And I know right? There's no way we'd ever marry each other."

Aron pursed his lips as he brought his own plate of omelette and sat on the opposite side of Dongho. "Maybe not. Ninety nine percent sure of that."

"What about the one percent?" Dongho handed Aron the fork from the drawer on his side of the table and the older thanked him.

"The one percent is a slim maybe." Aron forked his omelette and brought it to his mouth. "It means I don't mind marrying you, bro."

Dongho frowned. "But isn't that gay, bro?"

Aron grinned. "Not if you say no homo, bro."

Pretty much satisfied with Aron's answer, Dongho smiled contentedly and ate his omelette in peace.

And if Aron’s goodbye kiss on Dongho’s cheek before he went to class startled the younger, Aron’s words of _“No homo, bro!”_ gave Dongho the reassurance that they were really the broest of bros.

**Author's Note:**

> baekron broest of bros. thank you for coming to my ted talk!!!
> 
> if you ever want to be my friend, hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale) or yell at me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintercrystale)!


End file.
